It is known in the art to provide a cooling fluid to a cutting interface between a cutting tool and a workpiece during a cutting operation. The provision of the cooling fluid allows reducing the heat generated at the cutting interface during the cutting operation and thereby preventing damage to both the cutting edge and the workpiece.
In general, a cutting tool has a rake face and a relief face, defining at the intersection thereof a cutting edge of the cutting tool. Cooling fluid is generally provided directly to the cutting interface either from the side of the rake face or from the side of the relief face or from both.
In some examples, cutting inserts used in cutting tools are preformed with apertures configured for the provision of a cooling fluid. In other examples, cutting tools and/or cutting tool holders are provided with a cooling arrangement separate from the cutting insert, which is configured for provision of the cooling fluid.
Examples of cooling arrangements as discussed above are disclosed, for example, in EP0791420, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,335, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,854, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,623, U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,805, U.S. Pat. No. 7,634,957, U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,891 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,384. Another example is WO12070046 to the applicant.
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.